sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
They Taste Yummy
They Taste Yummy is a series of herbalist quests available through the Greengrocer. Quests They Taste Yummy I ;Intro :The town's grocer has been so busy manning her store, she hasn't had time to pick fruit! You up for a little harvesting? ;Outro :Oh, aren't you a dear! ;Items to collect :10 Strawberries (Requires 2 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Oregon ;Rewards :Experience points: 35 :Coins: 100 They Taste Yummy II ;Intro :There's a pie-baking contest in town coming up. Folks are gonna need berries. ;Outro :Oh, aren't you a dear! ;Items to collect :10 Blueberries and 5 Strawberries (15 items, requires 3 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Oregon ;Rewards :Experience points: 95 :Coins: 175 They Taste Yummy III ;Intro :They say there's some kinda fruit that only grows in Arizona called a Spiny Hackberry. The greengrocer wants to sell 'em. Think you can fetch some? ;Outro :Oh, aren't you a dear! ;Items to collect :15 Spiny Hackberries (Requires 3 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: ?? :Coins: ?? They Taste Yummy IV ;Intro :Some guy named Dick Olson went and got all his teeth kicked out by a mule, can't eat nothing but applesauce now. So the grocer needs apples. Think you can help her out? ;Outro :Oh, aren't you a dear! ;Items to collect :10 Wild Apples (Requires 2 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: ?? :Coins: ?? They Taste Yummy V ;Intro :Do you know the muffin woman? She makes muffins. She wants to make some blueberry muffins for the Sheriff and his deputies. Think you can rustle up some berries? ;Outro :Oh, aren't you a dear! ;Items to collect :15 Blueberries (Requires 3 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Oregon ;Rewards :Experience points: 275 :Coins: 400 They Taste Yummy VI ;Intro :Poor Missus Hollow. Her husband got gobbled up by some kinda monster or something. She hasn't left her house in two weeks. The greengrocer wants to send her over some shortcake. Think you could get some strawberries? ;Outro :Oh, aren't you a dear! ;Items to collect :20 Strawberries (Requires 4 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Oregon ;Rewards :Experience points: 335 :Coins: 475 They Taste Yummy VII ;Intro :Think you could gather more blueberries for the grocer? Folks just can't seem to get their fill! ;Outro :Oh, aren't you a dear! ;Items to collect :30 Blueberries (Requires 6 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Oregon ;Rewards :Experience points: ?? :Coins: ?? They Taste Yummy VIII ;Intro :There's a little parade comin' up in honor of some fellas trapped in a mine not being trapped in a mine anymore. The grocer needs to stock up! ;Outro :Oh, aren't you a dear! ;Items to collect :20 Wild Apples and 20 Strawberries (40 items, requires 8 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona and Oregon ;Rewards :Experience points: 625 :Coins: 455 They Taste Yummy IX ;Intro :The grocer needs a whole lotta Wild Apples. Won't say why. She just does. ;Outro :Aren't you just a sweetie sweet sweetpea! Thanks in bunches! ;Items to collect :40 Wild Apples (Requires 8 inventory slots) ;Quest item(s) found in :Arizona ;Rewards :Experience points: ?? :Coins: ?? Category:Quests Category:Oregon